


Teasing You

by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (whimsicalnoona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, candid talk, hakxyona, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalnoona/pseuds/Tensai-Teki%20Kuroneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprisingly careless Hak and an unsurprisingly perceptive Yona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I think it makes much more sense after chapter 112, but there are no spoilers.

Hak had never been the one to mind pain. Whether that came from the fact that Mundok was a dangerously sadistic grandfather or that Hak was a natural fighter, or perhaps both, didn't really matter to the two people bent over him with disapproving eyes. He was slumped against a broad oak tree and was looking at them, visibly bored.

"Hak, don't you dare get up, you're injured," said the princess, with her mouth twisted into a frown and eyebrows bent with worry.

"Just a scratch, princess; don't trouble yourself over it," said Hak, dismissing her concern. He tried to get up and was immediately shoved back by the two. A piercing pain ran through his chest and he winced.

"The wound took four hours to just stop bleeding. Do you know how scared I was, Raijuu?!" Yoon shouted at him, "how the hell can you go against a mob of insane nadai addicts without your Hsu Quandao? You're ridiculous."

"I've had deeper wounds and I'm ali-"

"Stop it, Hak. You've a deep gash and it definitely hurts. You're not going anywhere. Sit here till dinner," Yona lectured him effectively, "and we'll do the work."

Hak snorted. "You'll do the work, princess? Really? Let's not forget that time when you were asked to boil water and almost ended up burning the whole forest and -"

"Hak, shut up."

"When you left the honey jar open and we had a bunch of wild ants attacking us and -"

"You're so -"

"White Snake had nightmares for weeks after that, and"

"Okay, say whatever you want, just don't get up, I'm-"

"Remember when you tried dusting Shin Ah's wig and gave"

"I AM LEAVING!" Yona marched towards her tent, stomping hard enough to block him out.

"- everyone a sneezing fit!"

Jae Ha, who had been watching them, jumped down from a hidden branch of the oak tree saying, "That was pretty interesting."

"Of course, big brother, happy to entertain you," Hak said bitterly, annoyed at his current predicament.

"Let me repay that favor, sweet little brother," Jae Ha replied with an impish grin, "I'll tell you about my exploits in the red light districts of Awa."

"I'd rather not risk my sanity," the former general retorted, his scowl deepening.

"Zeno can teach a few things too, of course, Zeno has been married!" Zeno added, appearing out of nowhere right by them.

"You've still not mastered the art of seduction, dear, you're a lucky bastard and it is about time you put that body to good use," said Jae Ha, sounding disturbingly sleazy.

"Why you two of all people?"

"Kija kun has left to pick up some mushrooms with the ladies."

"And Ao wanted walnuts so Shin Ah has gone to find something for her!" added Zeno.

"Leaving us to take care of you here!" chirped in Jae Ha.

"I'm getting the snacks!" Zeno said, and clapped his hands together with the excitement of a toddler.

"Get Yoon's spare bottles of medicinal sake too!" Jae Ha called out, making himself comfortable.

Hak eyed them helplessly.

* * *

It had been over a couple of hours. The sun had set, and nobody was back yet. The camp fire was casting dancing shadows on Hak's despondent face.

"Zeno remembers the time Jae Ha had hidden mister's robe and mister had to sleep in the tent with the miss half naked," shouted Zeno, happily, and Hak had an urge to knock him hard.

"Poor Hak wanted to sleep outside but Yona chan wouldn't have it," Jae Ha said, taking a sip and handing it to Hak, who passed it on to Zeno.

"And miss was so concerned that she offered to give him her spare dress." Zeno drank up the remaining sake all at once.

"And Hak turned into such a bright shade of red."

"And miss thought it was because of embarrassment of wearing feminine clothes."

"Don't do this to me, you two," groaned Hak, massaging his weary eyes.

Jae Ha opened up the last bottle of sake they had and offered it to Hak, "Man up and have another sip! It'll do you good!"

"I'm not going to take any chances with you two," Hak grumbled, "move Zeno, Jae Ha needs to learn a thing or two about big brothers."

"Noo," Zeno muttered sleepily, "mister is kinda fluffy," He stretched and sprawled on his legs.

"Fluffy?" repeated Jae Ha, and stared keenly at Hak. Hak was left a little unnerved. Unsurprisingly, Jae Ha broke out into a fit of giggles, "Hak is fluffy! The thunder beast is fluffy!"

"We're back," announced Yona as she appeared carrying a basket full of walnuts, "we found Shin Ah and stumbled upon a walnut tre-"

"Yona chan, you wouldn't believe it! This man is fluffy, FLUFFY!" Jae Ha was rolling on the ground, tears of mirth falling down his eyes. He pointed towards Hak with a shaking finger.

Yoon was the first to notice the bottle in his hands, "You drank all of it? All? Where will I get more from in the middle of the forest, you idiots! It's an antiseptic!"

Jae Ha replied, with as much composure as he could muster, "We've kept a bottle spare—er, maybe half, but anyway, love can heal all wounds, Yoon kun! Ask Yona chan to-"

Hak smacked Jae Ha with his unoccupied foot, and he went still and slumped over Zeno.

"Please get them off me," Hak pleaded.

"Poor Hak," Yona came up to him and patted his head, "doesn't it serve you right? Stay like that till Yoon makes us some stew," she said, her voice laced with unnecessary sweetness.

"I'm glad you spared this forest, princess."

"Shut up or I'll season your share of the porridge for you, Hak, and you're not going to like that," threatened the red haired princess, going off yet again.

"It'll still be better than that one time you seasoned it seriously and exchanged pepper for salt, princess!"

However, luckily for Hak, being unable to move wasn't that bad after all. It gave him an opportunity to unambiguously observe Yona as she went around the camp, helping the sober dragons put up a tent, serving porridge that Yoon made and bringing it over to him – without adding suspicious spices like she had previously threatened.

"I swear Hak, if you stare at her so intensely, anyone would think you're mentally undre-"

"Shut up, Ryokuryuu."

Jae Ha changed his position a bit and fell asleep again.

"Thank you, white snake," said Hak. Kija gave him a tired smile and walked off to the large tent, holding Zeno and Jae Ha in one hand each.

Hak took a deep breath, got up, still feeling a little dizzy, and staggered towards the woods.

"Where are you going, Hak?" called out Yona, pushing the flap of the smaller tent to a side and peering out.

"For a leak, princess. Want to accompany me?" Hak answered, almost reflexively, and watched Yona as her nose scrunched in disgust.

"Raijuu, stop teasing Yona so much," Yoon chided him from inside, his hands busy packing their supplies. He sighed as Hak gave him a quick wave and went on his way.

"You shouldn't mind him," said Yoon, "He's just entertaining himself - he is not used to taking a rest."

"Huh?" Yona's mind was occupied elsewhere and her eyes were still fixed at the bushes Hak disappeared into.

"I said you shouldn't – oh, leave it, it is clear you don't," Yoon said, stopping for a moment, and went back to work.

"What I shouldn't?" Yona closed the flap.

"Never mind, never mind," Yoon shook his palm dismissively, "Yona, I'm going to bed now. Just do one thing for me, will you? If Hak's would starts bleeding again at night, call me out. I suspect it is deeper than I first thought."

Yoon moved across the tent towards the opening.

"Wait!" She squeaked, urgency apparent in her tone, "How would I know it is bleeding?" Yona asked the medic, turning redder each second.

"You don't have to touch it the whole night, if that's what you're thinking," Yoon chuckled as Yona blushed even deeper, "I would have made someone else sleep next to you but Kija is still tired and needs a good night's sleep. Shin Ah goes out for long night walks and I cannot trust these drunkards enough."

"It's not that, Yoon. I am just – "

"I understand, I understand. Just check for growing red blots. I mean, glance at his chest every few hours, or stare at it the whole night, if it suits you," Yoon finished with a snicker and left the tent, leaving Yona alone to tackle her agitated heart.

After regaining her composure, she went outside. Shin Ah was just about to enter the neighboring tent.

"Do you know where Hak is, Shin Ah?" She asked him.

Shin Ah pointed right behind him, "He's there, by the river."

"Oh, okay, goodnight!" replied Yona and went back to fetch her archery equipment.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly enough to light up her path even through the dense cover of trees above her. The crickets chirped and grunts of distant wild animals echoed through the forest. Yona had been accustomed to this, but she still clutched her bow tightly, somewhat afraid, and trudged along, stepping over twigs and dry leaves, trying to drown the voices that made her feel eerily alone.

She came into the clearing by the river side and stopped. It was a full moon night and the stars were breathtaking. Pearl colored light reflected off treetops and gave a magical gleam to everything in her view. The water was shimmering as it flowed gently. Right in front of her, she saw Hak sitting cross legged on the ground by the bank, with his back against a boulder. The glow traced his outline – his sharp jaw and his broad shoulders, his wavy hair that was of the same shade as the night sky, and his hands that were tracing the blade of his weapon. A faint shadow of sadness was peeking through his eyes.

"You're here, Hak," Yona said, probably more to herself than the person she was addressing this to. Hak simply hummed in reply. She approached him and sat beside him, putting her bow and arrow down.

"What is it about the Hsu Quandao?" She asked quietly after waiting for him to speak for a while. She peeked at it curiously. It had shallow cuts all over the place, each for every time someone had tried to strike Hak with his sword – tried to kill him; she could imagine the marks were memoirs of battles he had fought, for her, for himself, for their group, protecting everyone who had left themselves in his hands.

She reached out and slid her fingers over the staff, and her fingers brushed Hak's hand slightly. Hak gave her an imperceptible glance, trying to decipher her actions, and she met his eyes and leaned back. Hak followed the suit and put the weapon right in front of him.

"It is wearing down, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Hak said as quietly as he could, as if saying it out loud would jinx it.

"Is that why you didn't use back then?" Hak glanced at her, a little startled by the fact that she caught on so easily. She was quite close to him so he turned back and stared at the flow, for the comfort of both of them.

"How much longer do you think it'll last?"

"I don't know, perhaps two battles if I'm lucky. Or one if I am not," he tried to laugh.

"It was your first weapon?"

"Not really, it was given to me by the chief when the king appointed me as your guard back then," Hak said, and added as an afterthought, "I wanted it to go down with dignity."

"And you couldn't bring yourself to use it against civilians," she added, and Hak nodded.

"I shouldn't have done that – I know, but everyone else was safe," his voice shook a bit, "I suppose it seems strange to you, princess," Hak said, unsure, covering his eyes with his arms, succumbing to the relief he felt after letting it out.

"It isn't strange, why should it be strange? That's just something Hak would do," the princess replied. She reached out to push his hands away from his eyes, and settled right above him.

Hak, who was surprised at first, allowed himself to take in Yona's sweet scent that calmed his nerves down and made his heart beat louder all at once. The light lit up her features and her hair glimmered. Water was gently bubbling in the background and Hak was caught in the moment.

Yona looked at him taking in his sweaty smell, his calloused palm that she held in her hand and his body heat that she felt could melt her at direct contact. As if entranced, she gently traced his arms to his shoulder blade and brought her fingers right beneath his chin.

"Hak, your breath smells a little like sake," she whispered. Hak almost didn't catch her words - he was mesmerized by her proximity – her breath and her lips so close to him.

"Is there a problem with that, princess?" He said, softly. Yona murmured a small 'no' and brought her face up to his, closed her eyes and kissed him.

Hak, startled, drew away instantly. Yona, dismayed, backed to give him space, but he freed his hand from her grip and held her waist, tracing it and bringing her closer to himself. He met her lips aggressively. Yona hesitated for a second, but she wrapped her hands around his neck and indulged herself further. She wanted to engrave his lips, the way his nose brushed on her cheek, tickling her in her memory – and he was more than ready to yield to her.

She didn't want it to end, they both didn't, until she bent on him slightly and felt him pause for a moment in pain. She left the his lips – slowly, as if asking for a breath. Hak was feeling giddy despite himself, and was reluctant to let go, but he loosened his hold on her. Yona, however, didn't move and sat on his lap, and moved her hand to feel his chest. Hak wondered if she could feel his heart beating vigorously.

"I should not lean on you."

"It is not hurting that much," Hak responded, but Yona wouldn't take it.

"Of course it is," she said, with confidence. She raised her eyes to meet his; they both looked at each other and turned away immediately. Hak was blushing as he turned his eyes skywards, she had noticed, and her flushed face was definitely not hidden. She turned away from him towards the river.

Not wanting the silent rubble of the stream fill up the pause between them, she changed the topic.

"So when are you going to get a new staff for it?"

"I am not really sure," replied Hak, getting her hint and continued, "we're running low on funds. I suppose I'll borrow some money from my old man in Fuuga."

"Come on, then, " Yona replied, still staring down the stream, "let's go to Fuuga. Everybody is exhausted, we could do with a break."

"Back home?"

"That's the only place that I can call home now," Yona answered. She turned and moved closer to him. He took her into his arms once more.

"I am afraid I'll get addicted to you, princess."

"I don't mind that," she replied, gently tracing her fingers over his bandaged chest, careful not to hurt him.

"You seem to not mind a lot of things these days," Hak said, with a glint in his eyes.

"There's no reason to mind Hak, he'll remain Hak," she said, absentmindedly, with her thoughts elsewhere.

"Won't the others be worried?" asked Hak, with his hands wrapped possessively around her.

"They have already slept," said Yona.

"So, princess," he drawled his words, "you surely don't mind me teasing you?" Hak questioned, still feeling skittish, perhaps from the blood loss, the reluctant sip of sake he took or the lingering sensation of Yona's gentle fingers.

"I can always shut you up," she said, firmly meeting his eyes, making it clear that she knew to what he was getting at.

"Oh really, princess? There's not a single time I can recall when you have given me a - " He was cut off by Yona kissing him, fiercely. He kissed her right back, but Yona broke off.

"Do you mind shutting up, Hak?" She asked, panting and blushing, but willing to hold her ground.

"No," he mumbled, his eyes clearly indicating Yona's decisive victory in this round. It didn't faze him for a moment – he brought his lips down on her and she complied.

* * *

"I'm worried now, Shin Ah, where are they?" spoke up Yoon, not being able to sleep. Jae Ha was sleeping soundly next to him. Shin Ah got up and looked through the tent.

"They are by the river..." he said, lying down right back and turning away from him.

"What are they doing?" asked Yoon, observing the urgency of his actions.

"..."

"..."

"..."

As soon as realization hit him, Yoon grinned and took out a finger out of his blanket to poke Jae Ha.

"The ship has sailed, Jae Ha, we won the bet."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first contribution to the fandom! I have been working on this throughout my finals. I have been too busy to read or write stories for the past few months, so my grammar may be a little misplaced at times. Sorry about that - I'll correct my mistakes as soon as I spot them.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Unhinged Priestess (Tensai-Teki Kuroneko)


End file.
